


End of the Line

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Death, F/M, Greenwood, Magic-Users, Mirkwood, Orcs, Original Character Death(s), Sailing To Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay!!! It's finally done!!! <br/>None of this is canon, except for the stuff about Valinor.<br/>I loved writing this series and all the sweet comments <3<br/>I hope the ending is okai and if it isn't I could *try* writing an alternate ending.<br/>Anyways, please enjoy and leave kudos :D<br/>xxx</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! It's finally done!!!   
> None of this is canon, except for the stuff about Valinor.  
> I loved writing this series and all the sweet comments <3  
> I hope the ending is okai and if it isn't I could *try* writing an alternate ending.  
> Anyways, please enjoy and leave kudos :D  
> xxx

The next few days you walked about in your room, worrying. A shadow loomed in the distance, clouding your future. You couldn’t see past it and you felt unsure of what to do next. Something was going to happen..something bad.

You attended to your royal duties halfheartedly- almost distractedly. Thranduil had noticed this but chose not to pressure you about it, but he kept a close watch on you. He did everything in his power to bring you to smile; romantic gestures, expensive gifts even when you insisted that it was not necessary.

On the day he was to meet Celeborn south of Mirkwood to decide the boundaries of their kingdoms, you had stayed back. In your stead Eruandiel and Erynion had gone with him.

You were sitting outside chatting with Tauriel, to get your mind off the unpleasant feelings you’ve been having of late. You gazed at the flourishing trees, the forest was a beautiful green now since the dark magic had no claim on your lands anymore. Birds returned and so did many of the animals that once inhabited Greenwood.

Tauriel was talking of the Grey Havens and what she imagined it to be like. “I haven’t the pleasure of visiting Lindon myself”, you said a little disappointed. “Quite sure, you will have the chance once Erynion and Melethiel are wed”, Tauriel said with a faint smile. Erynion had taken quite a liking to the elf maiden he met in Minas Tirith and few months later they were betrothed. Thranduil had been pleased that he chose a lady of noble birth, while acknowledging this fact, he had thrown Eruandiel a sour look.

“I..I just wish I had something to offer Eruandiel”, Tauriel said looking crestfallen, you smiled at her, “You have the kind of treasure that no amount of gold, jewels and land could measure up to; a pure heart and the best of intentions”. She smiled thanking you, she said something but you couldn’t hear it. You couldn’t hear anything except a muffled voice, not Tauriel’s, not like anything you’ve heard. The edges of your vision blurred as white lights spotted in your eyes. You closed your eyes hoping they’d go away, but instead of everything going dark, you saw white. Everything was white under your closed lids. Images began to form slowly. You made out Thranduil’s face, blood dripped down the side of his face, a look of terror was emanating from his eyes as he swung his sword at an unseen target. Two other figures formed facing away from you, dodging and attacking they quickly looked over their shoulders at you. Your stomach felt weak when you saw deep gashes marring the faces of your two sons.

You popped your eyes open to see Tauriel shaking you, “Y/n!! Are you alright?!”. You looked around, trying to put everything together. Looking at Tauriel you stood up, “Gather our forces, Mirkwood is under attack”.

The banners of Mirkwood fluttered in the wind, sound of war horns split through the heavy air, as the thunder of hooves echoed in the trees. The sky was darkening and the cold wind nipped at your cheeks as you and Tauriel lead the army of four thousand elves to Taur Morvith, near the remains of Dol Guldur. You broke through the trees of Emyn Lûm and into Taur Morvith. You saw the armies of Uruk-hai, orcs, a few Easterlings and spiders surrounding Thranduil and your sons, The remaining guards stood parrying and shielding against blows to protect the Royal family. Celeborn was nowhere to be seen.

Once they had heard your army approach they had tuned their attention to the storm of arrows that came their way and scrambled desperately to avoid death. “Don’t spare a single life”, you ordered. You drew your bow and shot three orcs down at once. Your elven soldiers tore towards the enemy, swords raised and shields held firm. Kicking your horse to a swift gallop, you lashed your sword out at orcs and spiders alike while more got trodden to death on under your horse’s heavy hooves. Snow fell silently around you, trying to cover the spilled blood it shrouded the earth in a blanket of white, .

You ducked as a Fell beast swooped near your head and landed a few feet in front of you, it was followed by three more. You fired a series of arrows at the Fell beast’s head, all hit their marks dropping the creature on its side. You soon found yourself on your face as your horse toppled over when it was shot. You sprang to your feet and bent backwards dodging a blade that was meant for your throat, you kicked the disfigured Uruk-hai in the gut, sending it staggering back. It was dead with one singe swipe of your sword. 

You spotted Eruandiel and Erynion to your left surrounded by Uruk-hai. They were faring well, Eruandiel with his double edged twin swords disemboweled the Uruk-hai while Erynion did the same with his spear and throwing knives. You couldn’t get to them on the account of the steep drop before you. Whipping around you hot a spider down and moved swiftly between another’s legs and stabbed it in its heart with a dagger. You rolled on your back to avoid it crushing you but only to find an orc raising an axe over you. Quickly you drew an arrow and struck it between its eyes. You got up to your feet and saw the three remaining Fell beasts land next to your sons. You watched as three figures in black slide off them. They did not look like ringwraiths. They couldn’t be ringwraiths. You slashed a charging orc’s face off as you panicked for your sons. 

Their faces looked sickly, skin peeled off and you could make out the bone of one’s jaw. They looked like they were rotting. Two Uruk-hai soldiers taller and more disfigured than any of the others swung at Eruandiel and Erynion. You reached for an arrow but found your quiver to be empty. You went cold. But before you had time to do anything else, you felt a cold metal clad hand grip the back of your neck and force you to your knees.

You struggled but the grip on your neck was like an iron vice, you tried to cut its hand off but a heavy war hammer struck it out of your hand leaving it throbbing with pain. A half circle of Easterlings formed behind you as the owner of the hand around your neck knelt next to you. You saw that it was one of them, one of the rotting figures. You growled in frustration which earned you a grin. It had no lips, almost all its skin had peeled off and you could see the brownish old muscles peeking out. Its eyeballs barely stayed in place because its eyelids slightly dangled away from them. “Have I changed so much since our last meeting to deserve the look on your face, my queeeen”, it rasped painfully. You needed no more to realize who this was. Your eyes went to Eruandiel and Erynion, they were almost cornered.

_Eruandiel, Erynion...you can win this._

“You destroyed Dol Guldur, helped destroy the One Ring..along with it our master. But we remained. We will have our vengeance. We will destroy your world like you had ours..or will die trying”, its voice sent shivers up your spine.

You turned your head an inch to look into its black eyes, “You will die trying”, you promised. It let out an animistic screech as it slammed your face down on the rocky ground. Your nose broke and your vision went back for a few seconds. It brought you back up and pressed the side of its face to yours. You felt wet decaying skin against your face, slick and slimy. The smell almost made you gag, “I don’t think so. Because our reign begins now. With the death of your oldest son”, it laughed. 

You gasped as you saw one of the Uruk-hai kick Eruandiel in his side. He was thrust against a stone wall before he fell to the ground. He reached for his swords weakly. You felt tears spring to your eyes, your mind went numb. You squirmed against its hold, trying to free your arms, the Easterlings had you pinned down in seconds. One of the three black figures walked up to him as the two Uruk-hai held him down. Erynion tried in desperation to get to his brother but he had his hands full, more Easterlings had arrived.

_Eruandiel..please get up.._

You begged. You were screaming at them, begging them to take you and spare your son, but your pleas fell on deaf ears. Your heart couldn’t take this anymore, it felt like it was on fire. You writhed on the ground as Eruandiel turned his head and caught your eyes. The ringwraith drew his morgul sword and raised it. You tried to summon your magic, but your hands were bound against your back and it is impossible to use magic when the user was in the way.

_Naneth..look away.._

You heard his weak voice. In his eyes you saw all hope fade away. You let out a deafening shriek as it brought the sword down, sheathing it deep in Eruandiel’s chest. You watched as his lips parted and blood tickled down his chin and slowly life faded from his winter blue eyes. The world stood still. Your world had stopped.

All you heard was your heart pounding in your ears,you felt breathless..like your lungs weren’t working anymore. You couldn’t stop screaming but you soon stopped when one of the Easterlings gave the back of your head a sharp knock with the hilt of his sword. “That’s better”, the ringwraith rasped, “You don’t want to miss your other son dying”.

You couldn’t watch. You laid your forehead on the snow covered ground and closed your eyes. The ringwraith was not pleased with this, it grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head up. The pain you felt at your scalp was nothing compared to the pain your heart was feeling. You sobbed harder begging them to not make you watch this.

Erynion was thrown over his brother’s lifeless body and held down. At that moment you heard an arrow whiz past your head, this sound was followed by a screech. You looked to your right and saw the ringwraith stumble back as the arrow pierced its shoulder. Most of the Easterlings got off your back as they stood to defend themselves. This allowed you to easily kick off the two that were restraining you. White light sparked between your palms you fired two bolts of light at the two Easterlings and they vanished. You turned to face Erynion only to see Thranduil deflect the ringwraith’s sword and fend him off.

You picked up your sword and walked towards the wounded ringwraith. It got up to its feel and held up its sword. You felt that it was weak and nothing like the ringwraiths you’ve met before. It attacked you and you stepped aside to avoid its sloppy blow. You were furious and you wanted to kill Fenora once and for all. You twirled your sword skilfully and sliced a hand off, it squalled in agony. You sheathed your sword and knocked it to the ground, pressing your weight on it. You brought a dagger up and punctured its shoulder till the tip dug into the ground below it. Bringing your hand to its face, you whispered, “Now feel my pain as you fail”. Blue-white light cracked around your hand, it recoiled as it felt the pure energy. You slowly pressed your palm against its face, it screamed as the flesh that was left began to bubble and melt. The muscle burned and blackened, its screams were soothing to your broken heart.

You felt a pair of hands pull you off it. You kicked and writhed in protest, turning around you saw Tauriel. She was looking at you with worry, you tried to catch your breath as you averted your eyes. With a flick of your hand the ringwraith was dead. You took off down the side of the ledge looking for away to your son. 

You climbed a set of uneven rocky ledges occasionally dodging an arrow and delivering deathly blows. You finally made it to where Thranduil, Erynion and a few elven soldiers were fighting the Uruk-hai and Easterlings. You slunk down next to Eruandiel’s body, cradling him in your arms. You wept for the years he will never see, for the pain he felt...for the son you lost. 

“Dadwen enni (Come back to me)”.

You ran your fingers through his hair, rocking gently. His eyes were shut, he almost looked peaceful. You held his face in your hand, recalling the first time you held him. Your sobs became more violent, “Gohenon nin, ion nin (Forgive me my son)”. You felt a hand wrap around you and a gently kiss on your hair, “My love..you must be strong for the son you have left..and for me”, you looked at Thranduil, he looked pained but his eyes softly begged you to leave Eruandiel. You looked up infront of you and saw Erynion fighting the enemy with all he had left. Thranduil stood up and slashed at an orc who trod too close to you.

You laid Eruandiel back down on the snow, and leaned down to place a deep kiss on his cold forehead. 

You tore your eyes away from him and stood up. As you did, an orc in front of you fired a glinting arrow at you, a thin sheet of white light coated your right hand as it flew up and caught the arrow just after it pierced your leather tunic. You felt the cold tip touch your skin, you pulled it out, drew your bow and fired the arrow right back at the orc in the blink of an eye. The orc fell dead.

You looked around for Thranduil and found him gone. You took a step forward and wobbled to a stop. You were mortal mow and that meant limited stamina and strength and you knew your years were catching up with you now. You shook it off and turned a corner and flattened yourself against the rock to evade an Easterling’s flail, ducking around him you parried for a while before kicking his feet from under him and severing its head.

You whipped around raising your sword only to see Erynion running towards you, “Naneth are you alright?”, you nodded with tears in your eyes. You pulled him in to a hug glad to see him alive. But you quickly puled back when you heard heavy footsteps approach, Eryn crouched, swiveled his spear and killed the orc with a swift jab to the heart.

You took a few steps forward and saw Thranduil surrounded by rings of Uruk-hai. You picked up a few morgul arrows off the ground and pulled a few more out of dead elves. You swung your bow off your shoulder and shot one by one as you stepped closer.

Thranduil had already slayed a dozen of them and they lay at his feet. He looked weary, he had lost a lot today and it looked near impossible to win this battle. You shot your last arrow at an Easterling when the ground shook. You turned around and saw a Uruk-hai that was bigger than the two you saw before. It lunged at you with its mace, you raised your sword to parry but the sheer force of the the creature broke your sword in half. You stumbled back and quickly reached for your throwing knives. You aimed and threw them but it barely noticed the knives embed in its chest.

You were out of options. You were too weak to use your magic. You tried to crawl back but was hindered by a tree. It snarled at you, picking up an abandoned sword and charged at you. You closed your eyes waiting for metal to impale you. You heard a the sound of metal on metal and then flesh being split open. You opened your eyes and you saw Thranduil, his back towards you. You saw the creature fall back on the ground. You were breathing hard as you tried to scramble to your feet but failed, Thranduil swayed a bit before falling to his knees. “Thranduil! What’s wrong?!”, you cried, crawling towards him. He didn’t reply, he fell on his side. You grabbed his shoulder and turned him on his back.

Your hands flew to your lips to muffle a shriek. The Uruk-hai’s sword was lodged in his stomach. He gasped at the pain when you pulled it out. “No no no! You’re going to be fine, I promise my love.”, you ripped your cape and held it against the gash. Your head spun as you saw his red blood pool on to the white snow next to him. He coughed and expelled some more blood, “Y/n..y/n, look at me. I don’t need help. I need you next to me.”, hot tears flowed down your face as you held his hand shaking your head, “You’re going to be fine!”. You stroked his hair as he winced with each breath he took.

“Please..do not leave me to weather this life alone” you cried.

_Y/n. Your people are dying. Your King has fallen. Soon you’re kingdom will be a mere memory to Arda. Fight. Don't let him die in vain._

You looked around you and saw your soldiers falling in battle. It was a ghastly sight. In the distance you could make out more servants of darkness approach.

_Galadriel. What can I do? I am spent. Tell me._

_Not all hope is lost. May the blessing that was given to me be passed to you. May Valar guide your people to victory._

You felt your strength return, but something was different..your power felt like unstable, like it will burst any minute. You gasped in pain as you felt an arrow pierce you just below your heart. You felt Thranduil squeeze your hand slightly, “No..”, he breathed. It was easy to forget about the arrow in your chest when the light of your world was dying before you.

You kissed his bloodied lips and retrieved your hand. You brought your hands together in front of you and parted your palms slightly. A beacon of crystalline white light formed and it started to grow. It had no shape, it was pure concentrated energy. Your eyes were no longer (y/e/c), they were radiating white light like your hands. You raised your hands and the beacon floated off your hand and shot up towards the sky. It broke apart in brilliant magical lights that spread out from the point of explosion.

You fell down next to Thranduil, your crown slipped from around your head and rolled away. You stared into Thranduil’s beautiful eyes. You finally felt the coldness of the snow bite your skin, but soon you that feeling faded. You’ve never felt this weak. Your fingers gently brushed against Thranduil’s, he smiled feintly. “Gi melin, i Tinwetar nin (I love you, my queen of stars)”, he whispered.

_You gave me everything._

You couldn’t speak, you felt tears roll down the side of your face. You looked up at the sky and saw air currents gathering, they formed almost-invisible figures among the clouds. They swooped closer to the ground and flew over you, followed by a thousand more. They looked like phoenixes, made of air. You vaguely saw one breath fire at a distant target. You turned your head to the left and saw a tidal wave of water from the river Anduin roll towards you. The water formed soldiers on horses. The water flowed around you, not touching you or your elven kin.

Just like back in Rivendell, you thought. 

You turned your gaze to Thranduil, you felt your heartbeat slowing, your eyes felt heavy. Not a flicker or strength was left in your body. You barely felt his fingers brush your cheek. The edges of your vision were going black, there was a loud ringing in your ears. The kingdom will survive, you could die in peace and so could Thranduil. The water arround you sloshed and gurgled in your ears, it almost broke through the ringing sound.

Your eyes fluttered shut.

“My love..my starlight..my _world_.”, you barley made out Thranduil’s broken, grieving voice as you drew your last breath.

_Come with me to Valinor._


	2. Chapter 2

“Naneth!”, you felt pressure on your wrists. Turning your head towards the voice and slowly willed your eyes to open. The light was blinding. You squinted to make out a face next to you. You brought a hand to Ithilwen’s face, “How am I alive?”, you rasped. Your body felt heavy and your joints ached. “Tauriel found you just in time”. 

Your heart began pounding fast as recollected the memories of watching Eruandiel die and Thranduil fall. You got off the bed as fast as you could, which made your head spin, you grabbed the bed post to regain your bearings. “Naneth, you should lie down. You haven’t fully recovered yet”, Ithilwen warned holding your arm. You shook your head, “Where’s your father?”, you asked quietly. Ithilwen knitted her long eyebrows, “I do not know. Erynion said he’ll tell me soon”. 

You looked at her confused but before you could ask anything more, Erynion appeared at the door, “Ithilwen you can leave now, I will escort Naneth to her chambers”, Erynion said softly. Ithilwen looked at you and the Eryn, before leaving hesitantly. Eryn took your hand and lead you through a maze of halls you rarely used. You were finally standing in a pentagon shaped room with open walls and pillars with flowers dotting them. In the middle of the room were two stone altars with blue silk draped over them. On one was Eruandiel and on the other was Thranduil. They were dressed in elaborate robes for their last journey.

You did not know that you could feel anymore pain. You noticed Tauriel next to Eruandiel, she was on her knees, crying. You waled over to Thranduil’s alter, you placed a trembling hand on his hands which were clasped over his chest. You thought you had cried your last tears at the battlefield, but soon a rivers of tears flowed down your face. You leaned down and kissed his frozen lips.

“You saved me. But you couldn’t save him?”, you looked at Erynion. He winced at your tone, “Naneth..your wounds were minimal, strength could be restored to you. But Ada..ada suffered a lethal wound. It was too late when we found him.” 

You swayed on your feet, Erny caught you before you hit the floor. “Naneth, you are too weak to remain in Arda. You must sail to the Undying Lands”. You grasped Eryn’s hand, “I am mortal. I cannot go”. 

You didn’t eat, neither did you sleep. You wasted away beside Thranduil and Eruandiel even after they had been buried. Everything reminded you of him. The sheets still smelled like him, but soon you knew it will fade and the last sensation of him would be lost. 

You were crying holding the circlet he had given you centuries ago, when Erynion walked into the room, “Naneth, this cannot continue. Legolas is at Lorien, ready to sail to Valinor. I beseech you to join him. Take my place in Valinor. I want to stay”, you looked at him stunned.

He offered you a half smile, “Someone with Ada’s blood must sit on the throne”. He was sacrificing a lot for you. You shook your head, “I will not forsaken you, my little Eryn”.

He looked into your eyes, “Ada will be waiting for you there. He needs you more than I”.

* * *

Arriving at Lorien, Ithilwen helped you off the horse. Celeborn stood at the entrance, after greeting you he lead you to Galadriel. It was beautiful, the trees were different from those in Greenwood, magical lights lit up the whole palace. 

“It has been too long, Y/n”, Lady Galadriel smiled. You smiled back, “It has”. She tilted her head slightly, reading your mind, looking into your soul. “Your distress concerning your son’s place in Valinor is for naught. He may enter the blessed realm, should he choose to do so. Just not this time”.

You bowed your head in gratitude. “How do you know he will pass through the Halls of Mandos?”, Galadriel asked curiously. You met her eyes, “Because he was a good King. A kind father and a loving husband. The Gods have no reason to hinder his passing”.

The next day, you dressed in all white, you pulled the hood of your purple cloak over your head and climbed atop your white horse. Ithilwen rode up next to you with Legolas behind her with Gimli the dwarf. You looked up at the line of elves, holding banners, some on foot, some on horses like you. Among them was your father accompanied by Galadriel and Celebron.

The line began to move and you slightly nudged your horse to move. But you pulled on the reins, stopping the it when you saw Tauriel on a galloping horse heading towards you.

She jumped off and bowed, “Y/n, I ask you humbly to let me follow you. I have come to realize that there is nothing for me here without him.”, her voice faltered when she said “him”. You knew that this was hard for her. Going to Valinor went against what her people believed in, but she cast them aside for Eruandiel. You smiled and nodded.

An elf handed her a purple cloak. She put it on and mounted her horse. Through the journey, you thought about him and only him. The soft singing of the elves, soothed your worries away.

* * *

The ship creaked against the wind. The salty air sated a desire in you that had long awoken, but your loyalty to Thranduil had suppressed it. The sky was clear and the waters were calm, it was a day created by the Gods to guide you to them.You ran your fingers through Ithilwen’s hair as she gazed over the sea.

“Ada, is waiting for us over the sea?”, she asked confused. You smiled, “Yes little one. He is.”.

You leaned over the side of the ship and saw the blue waves lap at the wooden ship. Once you looked up, you saw a flickering light next to your face. It was small like a firefly and when you touched it, it swept away towards Ithilwen. You looked around and saw another, then another and another.

Soon the ship’s deck was swarming with these lights, just like the surface of the sea was and the sky. It was beautiful to watch, the other elves were watching in awe as well. But as the ship moved forward, the lights became denser till all you could see was bright light. You felt a small hand grasp yours, you knew it was your daughter. You squeezed her hand in response as you sailed deeper into the white light.

You knew you were home.

* * *

* * *

Thranduil did pass through the Halls of Mandos. He was re-embodied in Aman, where you meet him. 

Greenwood the Great unites with the Grey Havens under King Erynion Thranduilion and Queen Melethiel. And he reigns for many a year for peace had finally come to Arda. He was thought of as a good King, a fair ruler who sought to be just in all his decisions. 

You lived in Aman with Thranduil and your two children. Happily and for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Thranduil's first wife..she didn't make it through the Halls of Mandos. Besides he loves you waaaayyy more than he loved her. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

So I drew this :D Close nuff huh? :P


End file.
